1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motorized guide for grouting and sawing devices, which by a first operation removes glazing from a window sash, thereby allowing removal of the original glass, and which by a second operation grouts out the rabbit joint of a sash to allow insertion of double pane glass, and which by a third operation cuts grooves in the rabbit joints to receive glazing beads, and which by a fourth operation saws the sides of the sash equally using a centering device. The present invention is designed to operate in a vertical position mounted on a window frame (for the first two operations only), or mounted on a separate rack holding the window vertically (for all four operations).
2. Background Art
Conserving energy (while maintaining a comfortable environment) is an important consideration of a building owner. Large amounts of heat (in the winter) and cool air (in the summer) are lost because of single pane glass in the windows. This energy loss is increased when the glazing becomes old and brittle leaving cracks between the glass and the sash. Considerable drafts can also result from sashes which are loose in their tracks and not properly insulated. Reduction of energy loss via windows is desirable.
Removing the old windows and replacing them with new windows is expensive and may not be cost effective. Maintaining original window design and character is usually not possible by replacing the original windows with new ones or covering the original with storm windows.
Removing the old glazing by a hand tool often results in damage to the sash or in the worker hurting his hand.
Removing the old glazing by a tool such as a router requires a guide to avoid harm to the sash. Previous guides allow the router to be used in only one direction along a straight line. The guide must then be moved to allow the router to be used in another direction. Requiring the guide to be constantly moved is time consuming. Pins or other sharp objects are commonly used to hold the guide in position and these objects often harm the sash or window frame. Curved sashes are difficult to grout as previous guides allow the router to be used only in a straight line.
Heavy tools which are guided by hand can create considerable strain on the arms and back of the user leading to fatigue and possible imprecise operation causing errors in the work. Vertically lifting and supporting tools against the force of gravity can be very tiring and also lead to imprecise operation caused by the strain and fatigue. Speed of operation may also be impeded by relying on hand operation.
In cutting slots in rabbit joints with a rotary saw, there is a danger of overcutting, thereby damaging the edges of the frame.
Hand-guided saw cuts on the sides of window sashes are often imprecise, leading to imperfections and unevenness in the cut surfaces allowing drafts to pass through such uneven surfaces.
Trimming work evenly on two opposite parallel surfaces is difficult when measuring and cutting by hand. Maintaining smooth parallel centered surfaces is very difficult without mechanical guiding means.